dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Series EV
The Series EV is an additional hero class available as part of the Series EV Hero DLC. It was released for the PC on March 29, 2012. Series EV can equip any two ranged weapons and switch between them at will. She deals about the same amount of damage with staves as the Apprentice/Adept. However, she deals 20% less damage with other ranged weapons (compared to the Huntress or Ranger). Promotional Description Assembled long ago by a master mechanic within the depths of Sky City, the Series EV automaton has been powered back to life and is ready for action! By placing down an array of powerful Electronic Beams of varying lengths, EV can decimate enemy forces. The longer the length of the beam the more Defense Units each costs to build. She can store up to two Guns and Magic Staffs in her memory bank, reproducing their capabilities with her "Assimilable Range Cannon", and can switch between any two such weapons on the fly. Furthermore, EV can consume vast quanities of Mana power to unleash a destructive Proton Charge Blast and project a Holographic Decoy which will attract and confuse enemies before exploding in their faces. - Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/208541/ Defenses The Series EV can deploy a host of beams between any two points (or nodes). These can be adjusted in length, with longer lines costing more Defense Units (DUs) but possessing higher health (HP). Enemies cannot attack beams (except Physical Beams). * Proton Beam - An intense beam that constantly zaps all ground enemies foolish enough to walk along its path. Health depletes as it attacks. Costs 2-5 defense units. * Physical Beam - A simple but versatile blockade, capable of being adapted to any location. Blocks the movement of ground enemies, slowing their progress. Costs 2-5 defense units. * Reflection Beam - Reflects non-boss enemy projectiles back at other enemies. Each projectile reflected always deals 25 damage to the beam. Costs 1-3 defense units. * Shock Beam - A laser trip wire with a delayed detonation that stuns and damages ground enemies which pass it. Has a limited number of charges, similar to Huntress traps. Costs 2-6 defense units. * Tower Buff Beam - A beam which increases the effectiveness of other hero defenses by a percentage along its length or nodes and goes down only when an affected unit does. Costs 4-6 defense units. Abilities * Holographic Decoy - Projects a holographic replica of the Series EV to attract and fool your foes. Explodes upon destruction or detonation, hurting all nearby enemies. * Proton Charge Blast - Toggle to absorb mana and store it. Attack while active to unleash that stored mana in a devastating penetrating shot that deals splash damage to your enemies. Firing phase length dependant on mana collected. This ability also scales with the active weapon's damage stat. Weapons can be switched during use without ending the beam early. Weapon Skills *Can equip Apprentice and Huntress weapons. Two weapons may be held at once (i.e. two apprentice weapons, or two huntress weapons, or one of each). *Passive Effects (such as heath boosts and tower boost) of both weapons equipped are applied at all times, but not any effect relating to weapons, which are kept separate. *Press "X" or click by default to switch between the two. *Gamepad (namely Xbox 360 controller) users can press the left stick button to switch between weapons. Series EV's Costumes * Bounty Hunter Costume * Jetpacking Bounty Hunter Costume * EV 1.5 Costume * EV 1.75 Costume Media Protonchargeblastpromo.jpg|Proton Charge Blast in Action Holographicdecoypromo.jpg|Holographic Decoy in Action Seriesevpromo9.jpg|A Battle Ready Series EV Seriesevpromo5.jpg|Series EV on Foundries and Forges Seriesevpromo7.jpg|A Victorious Series EV Seriesevpromo6.jpg|Series EV on The Throne Room sELow.jpg|Series EV defenses on map Trailer & Usage Guide Trivia *The DLC was on sale for $2.99 for a week following its PC release. It is priced (not including sales) at $3.99 USD on Steam. *When creating a new Series EV hero, some of her randomly generated names are MegaGirl, Roll, Rush, Beat, and ProtoGirl, all of which are references to characters from the [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_man Mega Man] series. *Her two unlockable "Bounty Hunter" costumes are based on Samus Aran's power suit from the Metroid series. Category:Heroes Category:DLC Category:Series EV Category:Additional Heroes Category:PC